


Letting Go

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Days of Smut [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Control, Drabble, Handcuffs, M/M, Reflection, Rope Bondage, Sexual Content, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Why Gerard loves bondage.





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sorry this is so short. I had something else I'd started writing in advance but wasn't going to be able to finish it, as I've been very busy with family in town and my college graduation and stuff. But anyway, hope you like this c:
> 
> Day six: bondage

Gerard loved to be tied up in bed.

He loved the feeling of helplessness—knowing that there was nothing he could do to physically stop Frank. That’s what was so wonderful about it; Gerard trusted Frank completely, enough that he would let his lover handcuff him or tie him up with rope. He trusted Frank not to hurt him or take advantage of him, and Gerard knew that Frank would always listen if he used their safeword.

Gerard loved feeling weak and defenseless. It was such a turn on, he didn’t know why, but there was something irresistibly hot about being fucked while he was restrained. Frank was in control, and Gerard liked that.

Bondage was one of Gerard’s favorite things to do in bed—second only to making love.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~~
> 
> feel free to leave a request! or message me on twitter @BasemntVampire
> 
>  
> 
> <3


End file.
